


Eve’s Curse

by belivaird_st



Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: 1800’s, Cats, Crafts, F/F, Fairy Tales, Gen, Mothers & daughters, Sewing, no cinderella, no princes, period, tremaine style, womanhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A story about an upset mother crying over her missing cat and the fact that she loves him more than her two, dim-witted daughters.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mother, Drisella says you love Lucifer more than us. Is that true?” Anastasia asked one afternoon, sliding her sewing needle up and down through tiny layers of cream silk material that would soon be a handkerchief. 

“Of course I do,” Lady Tremaine answered, picking herself up from looking underneath the long, draped tablecloth. “What a stupid question!”

Anastasia slow blinked and tried to accept the truth. Instead, she felt hurt and anger rising up the back of her throat. “In all God’s honesty, I’m glad that beastly cat is gone! How smart of him to have run away!”

Lady Tremaine twirled herself around to glare down upon her younger daughter. “What did you just say?!”

“You heard me, Mother. I’m glad!” Anastasia exclaimed. “Lucifer has done himself a favor and-”

Loud, pitiful sobs release the high-strung mother, making her snivel and cry and cover her pasty face with her long, bony hands. Her cries completely threw Anastasia off guard and made her gawk up at the mother with her mouth hanging out. “Mother, please,” she began in a careful, small voice. “He’s just a stupid cat!” and then, she awkwardly held up the unfinished handmade work of her napkin. 

“He’s _my_ stupid cat!” Lady Tremaine sobbed back, snatching the handkerchief to blow her nose. “Lucifer has been in this family since he was a kitten!”

“We can pick out a new kitten,” Anastasia said brightly. “It’s time we shall!”

“W-Where’s Drisella? Your sister’s far better at cheering me up,” Lady Tremaine spoke between sniffles. 

Anastasia rolled her eyes. “Upstairs, moaning and groaning over the fact that she has the curse!”

“The curse?” Lady Tremaine repeated.

“Eve’s Curse,” Anastasia pressed on. “I’ve served her hand and foot all morning- feeding her, washing her, singing her some old sailor tunes...”

Lady Tremaine choked back a sob and closed her eyes briefly to hold her composure. She thought back to her precious cat Lucifer, and the fact that he was missing. “I can’t stand the sight of you any longer Anastasia,” she spoke sourly. “Go help me find Lucifer!” she hurried away with her long, emerald green skirts flowing and shimmering behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Tremaine made a few clicking sounds with her teeth as she walked through the tall grass in her laced boots out back in the garden. She held up a silver infant rattle that used to belong to one of the girls. The stepmother shook the rattle loudly and called out her cat’s name several times.

“Lucifer? _Lucifer!_ Darling! Come back to me at once!”

One of the windows high above her pushed wide open, revealing Drisella. “Mother? What on earth are you doing in the garden?” 

“What does it look like? I’m searching for your long-lost brother!” Lady Tremaine snapped. She shook the rattle high above her head like an instrument and clicked her teeth some more. 

The oldest Tremaine sister laughed and snorted like a pig. “Brother? My goodness, that rotten cat is no brother of mine! Hold on a second! Is that MY rattle you’re playing with? _OH MOTHER, HOW COULD YOU? THAT BELONGS TO ME!_ ”

Lady Tremaine ignored her and shook the rattle louder. She paused and waited a couple of seconds for a Persian cat to appear, but it was no good.

Anastasia burst outside with an envelope in her hands. “Mother, there’s a letter for you! It’s from that dirty, good-girl, Cinderella! Would you like me to open it?”

Lady Tremaine cursed under her breath and pressed the rattle up against her forehead. She began to listen to Anastasia fumble with the sealed envelope and then ripping it open with her fingers. Drisella gazed down upon her sister with pure curiosity. Her mouth hung out with her eyes narrowing.

“What does it say?” Drisella demanded. 

“Cinderella is going to have a baby!” Anastasia exclaimed.

“How nice,” Lady Tremaine sneered. “Just what we all need in this world! Another singing brat! Could this dreadful eve’s curse get any worse?”


	3. Chapter 3

Drisella held up a fork with a chunk of buttery potato and tried offering it to her mother. “Here, Mother. Eat up!”

“No,” Lady Tremaine mumbled, turning her head away at the dinner table. She kept twisting and ringing a cloth napkin in her hands, looking wary and grim. 

“You must eat _something_ ,” Anastasia pressed on. To prove her point, she then dipped her slice of honey oat bread into some gravy before taking a big, generous bite. 

Drisella scowled as she popped the boiled potato into her own mouth. She chewed and swallowed, stabbing another chunk. “You’d think we lost a father again, the way Mother's behaving!”

“Shhh,” Anastasia responded, feeling the corners of her lips spread into a smirk. “My this bread taste heavenly! I must thank that wonderful Baker first thing tomorrow at the village market!”

“You fancy him?” Drisella curled up her nose, hovering above her plate of food with both elbows on the table.

“I just might,” Anastasia grinned. “He has a very cozy, warm feel to him that you just want to cuddle and snuggle with! And those smooth, rich brown eyes are absolutely to die for!”

“How awful,” Drisella said with full disgust.

“I would love a dance from him!”

“With those flat feet of yours, he’ll bruise!”

Anastasia angrily reached for a green grape from the fruit platter and threw it across the table at Drisella, hitting her square on her lime green colored bodice. 

Crying out with rage, Drisella plucked more of the fruit and chucked them all back.

Both the stepsisters had then began a small food fight that didn’t even upset their mother, who was rising up slowly from her chair, leaving the deranged dinner for good.


End file.
